This application is a continuation of and claims the benefit of priority to U.S. application Ser. No. 11/756,926, filed Jun. 1, 2007, which claims priority to U.S. Provisional Application Ser. No. 60/835,861, filed Aug. 7, 2006 and U.S. Provisional Application Ser. No. 60/863,600, filed Oct. 31, 2006, the contents of which are hereby incorporated bv reference.
Embodiments of the present invention relate to digital data processing for serving content over a network.
Portals enable users to personalize content on the portal. Portals are offered from a portal developer directly to an end user, and do not provide a means for a third party to add value. Portals cannot be easily mass-produced in a customizable way for large numbers of portal providers. Moreover, the content that a portal permits an end user to incorporate is usually limited and specified by the portal provider.
These and other drawbacks exist with current systems.